


under the light of the moon

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Human Tony, M/M, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, werewolf bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Tonight is the night that Tony mates Bucky and joins the pack. It's like a marriage - except werewolves have a few  differences for this ceremony.





	under the light of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 19 - Public Sex  
Also for Winteriron Bingo square I5 - werewolves

“You ready for this?”

“What, you think I’d back out now?” Tony drawled. He stood a careful distance back from the window. He could see out, see the pack mingling on the grass of the lawn, but they would be hard pressed to see him. 

Bucky’s arms circled him, and Tony won’t admit that he relaxes, just a bit. 

“Besides,” Tony continued, turning to look up at Bucky, “are you supposed to be here? Isn’t it like, bad luck to see the mate before the ceremony or something?”

Bucky chuckled. He leaned down and kissed Tony, warm and playful. “No, that’s a human thing.”

And Bucky wasn’t human. Bucky was a werewolf, and the rest of Bucky’s pack was downstairs waiting for them. 

Waiting for Tony. 

“And I’ve missed you all day.” Bucky laid another soft kiss on Tony’s lips. 

Tony won’t admit that he melts, either. 

He’d missed Bucky too. Tony had already met the pack before, on several occasions - a blend of ‘meet the friends’ and ‘meet the family’ because for werewolves their pack was all of that and more, by human standards. But tonight was special - tonight was the full moon - and so Tony had spent all day getting passed from pack member to pack member as they scented him and fed him. Bucky had gotten the same treatment but in the opposite order as Tony, and Tony hadn’t had a second alone with Bucky until now. 

There’s barking on the lawn, and Tony didn’t have to speak ‘wer to know what it meant. 

“It’s time,” Bucky said. 

Tony gave himself another breath, then headed downstairs. He won’t get cold feet. He doesn’t want to get cold feet. He loved Bucky, he liked Bucky’s pack, and he wanted to join them. He just - well, he wasn’t a werewolf. This whole thing was different, even though Bucky had talked him through the process. 

There are other humans in Bucky’s pack - Steve Rogers’ pack, actually, as Steve was the leader. It was a loose hierarchy, Bucky had said, but Steve still gave orders when he had too. 

Steve, a giant golden wolf, trotted over to greet Bucky’s dark brown wolf form as they made it out onto the lawn.

Tony was greeted by Bruce, a fellow human. They were both naked - because nudity was nothing to a wolf pack. Tony only hoped he would get used to walking through a forest naked and that he didn’t get scratches in uncomfortable places. 

Steve howled, and the pack answered. Other humans lifted their heads and howled along as well, but Tony’s mouth remained closed. He wasn’t part of the pack, not yet. 

Steve darted into the forest, and the rest followed him. 

It wasn’t a harsh pace. Tony kept up at a brisk walk, and he wondered if Bucky had mentioned something ahead of time. Tony wasn’t a runner, never had been, and had no illusions about being able to keep up with a wolf pack on the run. But the wolves darted around them, bounding and tussling with each other, running in circles rather than rushing ahead. Was that for the benefits of the humans in the pack, or for Tony? 

Night had fully fallen by the time they reach an open clearing. The moonlight had lit the way, keeping Tony from tangling with branches or tripping over rocks, but he’s grateful for the open ground. 

Then the pack moved into a circle, Bucky already waiting at the center. Bucky transformed back onto two legs and held his hand out for Tony. 

Tony’s heart thumped loudly in his chest as he stepped between two humans and entered the circle. He took Bucky’s hand and squeezed. He could do this. 

Bucky tugged Tony to him, holding him. Bucky grinned down, eyes bright and shining. He glowed in the moonlight, and Tony couldn’t look away. 

“You are mine,” Bucky said softly. The wind was quiet, and he didn’t need to speak for his voice to be heard.

Tony swallowed. There wasn’t the faintest rustle for the rest of the pack. “I am yours,” Tony returned. The rituals of the pack weren’t complicated, which worked out well since Tony hadn’t been learning them from a young age. “And you are mine.”

“I am yours,” Bucky returned, his voice a sure promise. 

Steve rose from his place at the head of the circle and padded toward them. He sniffed first Bucky, then Tony. Bucky was pack, and Tony smelled like pack. Each member had offered their scent and their approval of Tony earlier that day, and so Steve sat back and howled to the moon. 

Bucky squeezed Tony’s hand in prompting. 

“We are pack,” they said together. 

The pack howled their return answer around them. Bucky lowered Tony to the ground. Steve returned to his place on the edge of the circle. 

There was nothing but Bucky and Tony in the middle, nothing left to the ceremony than for them to claim each other in front of the pack. 

Tony’s heart gave another huge thump. This was where the nerves came in. He wasn’t one for performance anxiety, but this was different. This was special. Public sex didn’t bother Tony but these weren’t strangers in a crowd. This was the  _ pack _ . Where shame didn’t usually bother Tony, it found root here because it mattered. This mattered, and he could feel them watching.

“Eyes on me, doll,” Bucky whispered as he settled over Tony. 

They’d agreed on the position ahead of time. Bucky had laughed and shook his head when Tony asked if it mattered who was topping, making the comment about how humans had weird ideas about dominance - but this position was easiest.

Tony spread his legs for Bucky, welcomed Bucky down and in. This wasn’t a show, wasn’t meant to entertain. It was just part of becoming pack. All Tony needed to focus on was Bucky. Here, on his back, with Bucky above him, Tony didn’t have to do anything but admire how beautiful Bucky was in the light of the moon. 

Tony had prepped ahead of time and Bucky slid right in, biting back a groan. Tony tried not to whine at the stretch, arching as he pushed the back of his head against the grass. Bucky snarled and laid sharp, biting kisses against Tony’s exposed neck. Tony tumbled into the heat, forgetting their audience, forgetting their place, and lost himself in Bucky. 

Bucky set the rhythm, starting out slow and easy as Tony whined for more. Bucky gave Tony more, then more, until all Tony could hear was the sharp snap of their hips and their gasps for breathes. 

Tony stroked himself over the edge and into orgasm, his other hand biting into Bucky’s shoulders as he writhed. Bucky buried his face in Tony’s neck and came, grinding in and in as far as he could, in Tony’s body. 

Tony gasped for breath, clinging to Bucky. The pack howled around them, their cries echoing up to the moon. Human voices intermixed, shouting words that Tony could understand. 

_ New brother, new brother, new brother _


End file.
